


Taking the Shot

by zarabithia



Series: Kate/Clint Six Day OTP Challenge [5]
Category: Avengers (Comic), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel 616, Young Avengers
Genre: 30 Day OTP Meme, F/M, Fluff, Mentor/Sidekick, agegap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Applying archery advice to her love life might not have been the best decision Kate could have made, but it gave her the courage she needed for that first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking the Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "kissing."

"Always take the shot," wasn't that what Clint had said? 

True, Clint _had_ been talking about archery at the time, and obvious penis jokes about arrows aside, archery advice and dating advice were not actually the same thing.

Still, it was enough to give Kate the extra dose of courage she needed for that first kiss. Seriously, Eli and Tommy had never waited around on an invitation. Why did Kate's current partner need _so many of them_?

There was an obvious answer to that, but Kate pushed that small doubt to the back of her mind as she leaned over and "took the shot."

She was beginning to think that she'd figuratively missed her mark entirely, before Clint's well-known enthusiasm kicked in and kicked his stunned silence to the curb. 

"Glad I'm not going to have to claim an adrenaline rush," Kate said with relief when she broke the kiss. 

"You get an adrenaline rush from watching the Olympics?" Clint asked as he helpfully moved the bowl of popcorn that had been sitting precariously in his lap, and therefore getting in the way of Kate getting as close as she'd like, to the table in front of them. 

"Only when we're watching archers," Kate answered. "Don't you?" 

"Maybe?" Clint answered, which was a definite "yes" in Clint Barton speak. His grin widened as Kate took advantage of the missing popcorn bowl to close the gap between them. "So, Hawkette, are you going to make me wait until the next commercial for the next kiss?" 

"Maybe," she retorted back. "Of course, you could always show some initiative yourself."

"Initiative?" Clint raised an eyebrow at her, before brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. It hadn't been necessary at all, because her headband was working just fine, but Kate would be lying if she said that the act didn't give her a tiny rush of anticipation.

"Well, I _have_ been the one doing all the work so far," Kate reminded him. "Taking all the _shots._ "

Clint's amused smile shifted into the type of cocky grin that had put Kate into the kind of position where kissing her partner seemed like a wise idea. "Well, you know how I hate to be outdone when it comes to taking shots, girly girl." 

Then he leaned in and took a shot of his own. 

It probably wasn't classy to compare kissing techniques, but Kate did, anyway. Fortunately, the best way to make up for a _sloppy_ technique was practice. Clint, it turned out, was not adverse to plenty of kissing practice. 

Sometime during their "practice," the shots being taken on screen went forgotten.


End file.
